Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Nemetrix
The Nemetrix is a knock off version of the Protype Omnitrix that Khyber had his pet Zed wear, in order to transform into the predatory alien species of the Omnitrix aliens. However, at the end of Showdown: Part 1, Khyber removed the Nemetrix from Zed, and disappeared. It was confirmed by Derrick J. Wyatt that Azmuth was not aware of the existence of the Nemetrix until the events of Showdown: Part 1 took place. History A Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix, based upon the design and information given to him by a Galvanic Mechamorph named Malware. Khyber observed the creation, and supplied the two with A test subject, and afterwards, a more permanent subject to wear the Nemetrix. The Nemetrix was invented for multiple reasons. For Psychobos, it was so he could get revenge on Azmuth. This was originally Khyber's reasoning, until, after Zed had been defeated by Ben Tennyson multiple times, he began to only want to hunt Tennyson, stating that he was "the ultimate prey". Appearance Like the Omnitrix, it is shaped like a hexagon. It is colored red and silver. The symbol looks like a mouth with sharp teeth. When worn by Zed, the Nemetrix took the form of a red collar, with grey spikes on it, and the Nemetrix symbol in the center, where a dog tag may be. Ironically, Zed highly resembles a dog. Functions and Capabilities The Nemetrix has the ability to transform into different alien species, like the Prototype Omnitrix. However, it transforms the user into non-sapient alien beings that are actually the natural predators of Omnitrix aliens. Zed, during her time wearing the Nemetrix, had shown the ability to transform into various predators without needing a command from her master. However, a whistle would usually give her commands, usually to transform and attack, or, sometimes, to transform in order to escape a trap or avoid a hazard interfering with Khyber's plans. It was shown in Showdown: Part 1, that the "whistle" that Khyber used to control Zed could be easily replicated, as Azmuth was able to construct a whistle out of a bone from the skeleton of an Omnivoracious, and used it to control Zed, making her attack Psychobos. Known Predators Canon Predators Ben 10: Alien Defender Regular *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Hypnotick Ultimate *Ultimate Buglizard *Ultimate Crabdozer Brett 10 Nemetrix Aliens *Chargestopper (Neutrian DNA Sample) - Feedback's Predator *Speeder (Carykatian DNA Sample) - Fasttrack's Predator *Phsycosquid (Katykys DNA Sample) - Water Hazard's Predator *Slamworm (Unknown Species DNA Sample) - Armodrillo's Predator *DNGR (Nuclear Conspotian DNA Sample) - NRG's Predator *Deathtree (Vintonagmutian DNA Sample) - Lodestar's Predator *Buglizard (Buglizard DNA Sample) - Stinkfly's Predator *Dinomight (Collososaurian DNA Sample) - Kickin Hawk's Predator *Astrohawk (Halemphian DNA Sample) - Way Big's Predator *Multimonster (Diversetoid DNA Sample) - Eye Guy's Predator Ben 10: Omniverse Unlimited In The Hunter Returns Khyber returns with a new verson of Nemetrix that sentient lifeforms can use attached to his wrist just like Ben's Omnitrix. Ben 20 Two years after Khyber released Zed in Omniverse, he was hunted down and killed by Ben due to him being a wanted criminal. In the results, Ben gained the Nemetrix from Khyber which he kept in The Vault which is located in the Hero Tower. The Vault, being a huge, indestructable vault, protects the Nemetrix from being stolen by Ben's old foes and be used by them to kill him. Soon, in the Ben 20 timeline, Ben adopted a male Earth dog which he named Mike. He modified the Nemetrix in order to give it to his dog. It is now an Octagon in shape and is sticked to a dog collar Ben made. It is also equipped with a Universal Translator. The Nemetrix also collected new alien DNA samples. The aliens are:- From Omniverse *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Hypnotick *Omnivoracious *Vicetopus In Ben 20 *Shocktopus - AmpFibian *Killfrog - Crashhopper *Flamingfox - Kickin Hawk *Amphibishark - Walkatrout *Crocerocious *Slerp - Goop *Stretcheat - Feedback *Deathworm - Molestache *Flytrapper - Flyman Trivia *It was originally named the Predatrix but later renamed. *The aliens whose DNA the Nemetrix contains are not considered sentient, which is why they are not in the Omnitrix or Codon Stream. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the aliens in the Nemetrix are feral beasts while Ben's aliens are roughly the equivalent of humans or more "advanced" beings. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Khyber has had the Nemetrix for about five years. *When a transformation is made through the Nemetrix, the sound is similar to the Omnitrix from the original series. Most likely because the partial design to make it was the Prototype Omnitrix. *When the Nemetrix times out it makes a noise similar to the Omnitrix. *Similar to the Omnitrix symbol being seen on every one of Ben's transformations, Khyber's dog's collar with the Nemetrix on it can be seen on every Nemetrix transformation. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, only a non-sentient being can wield the Nemetrix, explaining why Zed was able to without any visible side-effects, and Phil, a human, was not, later becoming Mutants with Terroranchula's DNA after wielding it. See also *''Dr. Psychobos'' (Inventor) *''Malware'' (Co-Inventor) *''Omnitrix/Prototype Omnitrix'' (Counterparts) *''Khyber'' (Currently In His Possession) *''Zed'' (Former User) *''Phil'' (Original Test Subject) *''Nemetrix Jr.''